1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to active matrix panel display devices, and more particularly, the present invention relates to source voltage removal detection circuits, and to display devices which include source voltage removal detection circuits.
2. Description of the Related Art
In active matrix type liquid crystal display (LCD) panels, the problem of “after images” occurs when power to the panel is removed. That is, unlike passive matrix type devices which undergo compulsive electric discharge when powered down, it takes time for the electronic charges stored in capacitive cells of active matrix type devices to dissipate when power is removed. As a result, after images occur in which the displayed image only gradually fads from view after the power is removed.
The presence of after images in active matrix type LCD panels is aesthetically undesirable, and there is thus a demand in the LCD industry to remove after images appearing on LCD panels immediately upon removal of power to the panels.